Crossroads
by TippieTurtle
Summary: A short depiction of what transpired between Jamie and Eddie in the hours following the shooting of 8x22. This is my maiden journey into fanfiction. Enjoy and please be kind. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed surreal. Try as she may, she could not seem to shut out the intense fear that still gripped her. Hours after the fact. Eddie looked around. She was home and she was safe yet... the fear and anguish still would not go away.

She needed to shower. Eddie made her way to her bathroom, hoping that the act of washing herself would also wash away some of her edginess. With hands shaking, she turned the faucet of her shower and stepped under the warm, gushing water. Jamie, she thought.

Jamie opened the door of the men's locker room and checked his phone. Nothing.

"Hey, Reagan. You ok?"

"Damn, Jamie. You dodged a bullet today. Literally."

"Go home, Reagan. You deserve some down time after what happened today."

Concerned co-workers came over to Jamie and offered him some kind words. Jamie politely exchanged pleasantries with them but was yearning to see his partner. Where could she be? After completing all the necessary paperwork and being debriefed by several departments of the NYPD, he was exhausted. The shock was finally starting to wear off. In the flurry of activities which followed after the shooting, he did not get a chance to reconnect with Eddie. The hug they shared out in the open was emotional but necessary for his heart, hers and their sanity. He was marked for dead, yet he was alive.

Eddie. His partner had saved his life. She had heard a voice and it compelled her to run out of the coffee shop and take action. He saw something in her eyes afterwards, heard it in her voice when she had told him how she knew he was in danger. A page had turned. A chapter had ended. The bullet that was meant for Jamie, finished something else instead. The barrier he erected to keep his feelings for Eddie in check seemed to have been blown into pieces. What remained was raw and boiling over. He needed to see Eddie. He needed to touch her and talk to her. To hold her and take all her fears and doubts away. Jamie was certain now. He could finally put words to his feelings for her. He wanted to define what was previously undefined. He only hoped it was not too late.

After a long time in the shower, Eddie finally emerged feeling only a little bit better. It still haunted her though. The fear. The cold fear of losing him. She came so close to losing Jamie today. Sitting on her couch, she allowed her mind to wander back to when it happened. She had already given her statement to their superiors and the detectives. They had all offered her words of encouragement and assurance and some even congratulated Eddie on the precision of her kill-shot. A dangerous man had been taken down. She played a major role in that. But at what cost? At whose expense? True, Jamie was alive because of her, but she could not shake the feeling that a monumental change had occurred. Eddie knew it. And she was sure Jamie was aware of it too.

She knew she would eventually get over the fact that she fired the shot that killed a man. A hired gun. But the emotional floodgates that opened afterwards because Jamie had cheated death was too overwhelming. She had almost lost him. She came too close to losing her partner and her friend. The best person she's ever known. He was her ... My what, Eddie wondered.

She was jolted from her thoughts when the buzzer sounded. She knew without a doubt it was Jamie. Her mind played back what happened a few days after she was discharged from the hospital. Jamie had buzzed then, requesting her company. She had turned him down. Asked for a rain check. Barry was well on his way over to see her. She had already made plans. Plans which did not include Jamie, because she had to try move on if she wanted Jamie to remain her partner. No one could deny that the pair of them were good partners. They were in-sync with each other, always looked out for each other and by golly, if there was such a thing as a prefect partnership in the NYPD, theirs would come very close to being the definition of it. It was ironic that this near-perfect partnership would be the very thing that caused them to doubt their ability to handle another matter that concerned them - their hearts.

Now, Jamie was there again.

"Eddie? It's Jamie," the sound of his voice brought fresh tears to her eyes. She willed herself to stop crying as she released the electronic lock on the security door to allow him into the building. Of course he would check on her. He was Jamie, after all. Boy Scout, she thought.

Before long, Eddie heard a soft knock on her door. She did not know what the state of her relationship with Jamie was now. She only knew what was inside her heart and that the incident earlier had completely rearranged their careful dance of playful banter, lingering glances and a few stolen kisses.

As soon as Jamie's tired eyes meet hers, he concluded that she had been crying again. Tough-as-nails Eddie had been brought to tears all because of him. His heart ached for her and he reached out but she moved away.

"Eddie?" he asked, concerned and unsure.

"I'm scared, Jamie," was all she could say. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and walked back to her couch. She needed to pull herself together. The door closed softly behind Jamie and he too made his way to her couch.

"Damn it, Reagan," Eddie muttered under her breath. Eddie looked up at her partner and wished that this was easier. She cared so much for him and worried about him and ... Did she dare admit to herself that her 'feelings' for him had developed into something more encapsulating? And what if she did admit it? What then? Weren't they already at a crossroads?

"I couldn't find you after I spoke to the CO. Someone said you left to go home," Jamie said as he sat down next to Eddie.

Eddie pulled her legs up onto her couch and turned her head to look at Jamie. "Yeah. I was told to leave and get some rest. I have to give more statements and answer more questions first thing tomorrow. How are you feeling, partner?" Eddie replied.

Jamie could only look at her. His Eddie. It was now or never. "I wish I could say I'm fine," he started softly. His eyes held hers. "Eddie, something happened today that I can't ..." Jamie stopped because he could not find the words to continue. He looked down at his hands and realized they felt empty. He reached out his hands and this time, Eddie reciprocated. Her hands met his halfway. They needed this. They needed to reconnect and make sense of everything that led them to this point.

Jamie knew he had to apologize. For dragging his feet and for denying his feelings for her. He had to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," he told her in a quiet and low voice. "You mean so much to me. Our friendship, our partnership. It all means so much and..." he hesitated. But looking at Eddie's smaller hands in his, he found the strength to continue. "I've spent so long pushing this thing we have away. I was trying to keep you safe, to keep our friendship and our partnership safe. I've known for a long time that you and I have something special and I was afraid of ruining that. But there was always something more, Eddie," he gently squeezed her hands in his and moved closer to her on the couch.

"Jamie, by all accounts, you should have died today," Eddie whispered. "I keep thinking about it and... Jamie. I don't think I would know what to do if ..." Eddie could not get any more words out. Eddie, who was never short of words, found herself to be at a loss for them.

Jamie reached one hand out to touch her cheek. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Eddie. I don't want to go anywhere. You have my heart. You've had it for a long time," Jamie finally admitted.

Eddie released the breath she had not realised she was holding. "What are you saying?" she asked. She had to be sure. Her heart was beating fast and loud and her mind filled with a cocktail of anticipation, worry, doubt and strangely, warmth and comfort. It felt as if she was tethering between exhilaration and doom.

Jamie simply looked at her. Eddie recognised that look. She often longed for him to look at her the way he was looking at her now. His eyes gave away what was in his heart. Slowly, he leaned in and lowered his head. Eddie instinctively allowed her eyelids to close and she felt his forehead touch hers, ever so gently. Then, she heard him softly say the words she had been afraid to allow herself to believe she would ever hear him say to her.

"I love you, Eddie."

Eddie was filled with joy and relief. She exhaled and whispered her reply to Jamie, "Right back at ya, partner." Both Jamie and Eddie let out a little laugh – their hearts filled with love for each other. A chapter had indeed ended. And a new one had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank you all for your patience and feedback. Here is the second part to the story, Crossroads. I do not own the characters. This is fan-fiction. My version of what might have happened. Do enjoy. :)

XXX

"Jamie!" Eddie's voice cried out in fear as she thrashed from side to side in her bed. Strong and warm arms were quick to envelope her and held her to him. Jamie tried to awaken her as gently as he could, given the circumstances of her obvious nightmare.

"Eddie, Eddie, wake up. It's ok. It's just a dream," he said. "I'm right here. You're ok."

Eddie's eyes flew open and looked around. She turned towards the voice trying to comfort her. Jamie. He's here, she thought. Looking at Jamie, Eddie realized that he was indeed with her, lying next to her in her bed. In her nightmare, she saw him dead from the shot Sorrento had fired. The moment she was convinced she had been dreaming, she allowed herself to sink into Jamie's embrace. His arms welcomed her and kept her close to him.

Jamie knew it would take some time for Eddie to overcome the horror of the attempted assassination. Heck, he knew it would also take him some time to get over that. It was not every day that a hit-man took a shot at you. But he thanked God that they had each other to lean on, physically and emotionally. It was too close a call and now, all bets were off. They needed each other on so many levels. Both Jamie and Eddie, though shaken to the core, were safe and in each other's arms. They knew in their heart of hearts that things could not go back to how they were before. Certainly not after this. They would get through this together, hand-in-hand and heart-in-hand.

It was now slightly past two in the morning. Jamie and Eddie had called it a night after a heart-to-heart conversation the night before. Neither wanted to be apart from the other after the ordeal earlier in the day. Without words, Eddie had invited Jamie to stay - she needed him to. Jamie too did not want to spend the night away from Eddie and though both craved physical intimacy, they knew it would be best to wait till everything calmed and their emotions were less volatile. The partners fell off to sleep at around midnight with Eddie cradled in Jamie's arms. In Jamie's mind, he had found his place in life. He had found his soulmate in Eddie. He was home. With this thought, he had drifted off to sleep. Till Eddie's nightmare woke him.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Yeah. I think so. Thank you for being here," a grateful Eddie replied softly. She buried her face into his t-shirt and inhaled, needing to surround her senses in his scent, thus adding another measure of assurance that he was truly next to her.

"Where else would I be?" murmured Jamie . The couple readjusted themselves in Eddie's bed and were then lost in thought again. Suddenly, Jamie could not imagine another day without Eddie in his life and by his side both during the day and night. He hoped she felt the same. His gut told him she did, but he would seek confirmation at a time when matters were more settled. He kept this to himself for he was still reeling from the previous day's incident. They would speak the next day, after having had more sleep. As he held Eddie close, Jamie linked his hand to hers and hoped that the rest of the night would pass uneventfully. Jamie silently said a prayer, thanking God for the woman by his side, then allowed his lips to touch her temple as gave he her a soft kiss. He heard her whisper a thank you as she slowly but surely started to fall asleep again. Soon, her breathing slowed and evened. When Jamie was certain Eddie had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes and followed suit.

XXX

Eddie slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. She felt warmer than she normally did and then she remembered. The extra warmth she was feeling was radiating from her partner and best friend. The man whose life she had saved the day before. The man she loved, respected and could no longer hide her feelings for. She turned over and saw him on his back, still in deep sleep. She wondered how his messy hair could also be so sexy. She smiled to herself and felt immeasurably thankful for Jamie and his presence next to her. Jamie was hers and she was his. It was as simple as it was complicated. She was not unaware of the potential consequences of their declaration the night before. But, they would deal with all that when the time came. For now, she was grateful that he was alive and breathing and that he loved her.

As Eddie moved to get out of bed, her phone started buzzing on her bedside table. She quickly picked it up, not wanting it to disturb Jamie's slumber. Looking at who it was calling her, Eddie quickly picked up the call and exited her room as swiftly and quietly as she could.

After Eddie had assured their CO that she had had a good night's rest, she was informed that she had to report to the precinct before noon for her mandatory psychological evaluation. It was routine and necessary after a fatal shooting. And thereafter, she had to once again, go through the motion of another debrief. Answer more questions. Eddie was expecting this call and knew she had to comply. So she repeated the instructions of the CO and assured him that she would do the needful. No sooner had she hung up when she heard Jamie's phone ringing. From her living room, she heard Jamie retrieve his phone and started talking. She had no doubt that he had received a similar set of instructions and was obligated to comply as well. She walked into her room just as Jamie was ending his call.

"Good morning", Eddie said smiling. "I take it, you've been summoned too?"

"You know it," Jamie muttered, sleep still evident in his voice. His eyes searched Eddie's and he smiled as she moved across the room to his side of the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, taking her hand in his.

"OK, I guess? Better than yesterday, but not altogether great," came Eddie's response.

Jamie looked at her and then his arms were around her again, giving her comfort and strength.

"Know that I love you and whatever we have to go through, we will do so together," he assured her.

Eddie needed to hear it again. She was filled with warmth and a renewed sense of confidence seemed to emerge. Yes, she thought. They had each others' backs. They could do this and they would do this. Together.

XXX

Knowing that they would not be back on duty for at least a few days because of the severity of the shooting, both Jamie and Eddie could focus on recovering from the dreadful shock and also sift through how they wanted to handle this new aspect of their relationship. The 'newness' came from them finally admitting to themselves and to each other that they both had immense love and respect for the other and were no longer going to deny themselves the relationship they both needed. They needed each other like flowers need the rain. They were never more positive about this. The trauma of yesterday finally pushed the partners to the realization that life was too short and they had already spent so much time dancing around their feelings for each other, blowing hot and cold. No matter where they had turned and how off track their previous decisions took them, they always arrived back at the same spot. Right by each other's side. Kismet, as some would put it.

After her psychological evaluation, Eddie made her way to the pantry for some much needed coffee and she decided that if there was a spare doughnut laying around, she would not be opposed to consuming it too. As soon as she rounded the corner and stepped into the pantry, she saw Jamie. He had already prepared her cup of coffee, just as she liked it, and had it waiting for her. And next to her cup of coffee, sat a sugar covered doughnut. Her eyes met his and she smiled. He knew her so well.

"Hi," Jamie said as he handed her the cup of hot coffee. "How did it go?"

Eddie moved closer to Jamie and looked around to make sure there was no one else within earshot. "I think the psychologist might have picked up on the fact that you and I are closer than most partners are," Eddie replied softly. Her voice carried a slight apologetic tone that Jamie fond amusing. He tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to contain his amusement as his lips curled into a smile. Eddie gave him an admonishing look and said, "You're lucky you have coffee and that doughnut for me, Reagan."

Jamie let out a small laugh. He loved Eddie with all his heart. "I guess word will spread soon enough. Are you ready for it?" Jamie asked, already knowing the answer.

The partners held each others' eyes. There, both saw strength, comfort and their future. Eddie felt secure in their mutual affection and admiration for each other. She nodded her head. "Yup," she said. "Twelve-David is ever ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for your patience and your feedback. I do not own these characters. Please enjoy. :)

Jamie parked himself outside the women's locker room and waited for Eddie in silence. He had seen the psychologist assigned to his case earlier and as far as he could tell, he did not think he was a candidate for further assessment other than a routine follow-up a week or so down the road. As soon as he left the sanctity of the psychologist's office, he checked his phone. Danny had texted him, asking him how he and Eddie were holding up. Both of his siblings, his father and grandfather made it a point to ensure that he was in actual fact all right by dropping by the precinct the day before. In truth, they were waiting for him when he arrived back at the 12th with Eddie after the shooting. The Reagans took family seriously. Banded together, everyone knew they were a force to be reckoned with. All were alarmed when they had heard about the shooting and were overcome with relief to know that Jamie came out of it unharmed. They were also thankful for his partner who had his back the entire time. They could see that Eddie was particularly shaken up as she was quickly ushered to the CO's office as soon as she stepped into the building, leaving the Reagans no opportunity to thank her for saving Jamie's life.

Jamie replied to Danny's text assuring him that he and Eddie were both doing as well as could be expected. He did not elaborate further knowing that Danny left no stone unturned if he caught a whiff of something out of sorts. He would pursue it till he reached the very bottom of it. So, because Jamie valued his and Eddie's privacy and wanted them to have a little time to simply 'be' in love, he said nothing to Danny that would give that away.

Thinking of Eddie made Jamie yearn for her presence. Though he was beyond glad that they had finally taken the next step in their relationship, he still could not believe the harshness of how it happened. He cherished his partnership with Eddie as much as he cherished her – and he cherished her so. He had reported happily to work every day knowing that he would be spending the day with her next to him. He looked forward to their bickering and bantering in and out of the squad car. Jamie could not think of anyone else he would want to unwind with at the end of a long tour. They were inseparable. He wanted to be there for her and with her because their lives depended on each other. Somewhere along the five years they had been partnered together, their lives entwined. They had grown professionally and were well-respected by their colleagues and superiors. And they had grown in their personal lives. It was here that Jamie and Eddie had trouble trying to decide what to do about their attraction. Thinking back made Jamie realize that he no longer wanted to wait. What were they waiting for now anyway? They had spent five years getting to know each other, and they knew so much about the other that they could finish each other's sentences, accurately predict each other's next move and operated together like a well-oiled machine. They defined each other. Jamie had been in love with Eddie for the better part of the five years they spent as partners. And he knew that Eddie had spent a good amount of that time also in love with him. What if... Jamie stood up, looked at his watch and decided to go on a hunch. Eddie would probably take a while, he reasoned. With that, he strode off in search of an available computer. He wanted to look into a few things.

XXX

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Eddie said. "I'll wait for your green light before returning to work." Eddie left her CO's office and returned to the locker room to gather some items she needed before leaving the precinct. When she checked her phone, she noticed that Jamie had left her a message to let him know when she was to leave. She sent him a reply and promptly closed the door of her locker, gathered her things and exited the locker room. Just as Eddie was stepping out onto the corridor, she collided into someone.

"Good gosh! I'm so sorry!" Eddie immediately apologized to whoever she crashed into. A pair of hands reached out to steady her. At once, she recognized the grip. She looked up and sure enough, she found herself looking into the face of her partner.

"You know, you should really be more careful, Janko. Clumsiness isn't becoming," Jamie playfully chided. Eddie was quick with her response. "Watch it, Reagan. I might just put a hit out on you for being mean."

Jamie chuckled, took Eddie's jacket which she had been holding in her hand and held it out for her to slip it on. Ever the gentleman, Eddie thought. She smiled to herself and sent a silent prayer to heaven for Jamie. As the pair turned and walked towards the exit, they noticed several pairs of eyes looking at them and then quickly turning away. Had they noticed Jamie helping Eddie into her jacket? Had they noticed their subtle flirting? Jamie and Eddie did not stop to ask, but made quick work of their departure. They would deal with all that another day.

XXX

Eddie sat curled up next to Jamie on his couch. They had decided to return to his place for the rest of the day. It was almost as if they were making up for lost time. Both did not want to leave the side of the other. They could chalk it up to the after effects of the recent shooting and perhaps that could have been part of the reason, but both Jamie and Eddie knew there was much more to it than that.

Partway through the movie they were watching, Jamie reached over and took Eddie's hand in his. He gently brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. Eddie had never felt more loved. Jamie was her soulmate, best friend and partner all rolled into one. The perfect trifecta, she thought. With Jamie, she was home and she was at peace. There was no awkwardness, no pretending. She could just be. Eddie leaned towards Jamie and rested her head on his shoulder. She could not seem to get close enough to him. Eddie slipped her arm around Jamie's and decided that she could very well stay like that for the rest of her life. "You're very comfy," she sighed. "I could get used to this."

Jamie too was feeling the same way as Eddie. He could get used to this, he thought. He turned his head towards her and planted another kiss on the top of her head. "I love you," he muttered into her hair. Eddie shifted and looked at Jamie. Their eyes conveyed a message of deep love neither had known before. It flowed through them like blood coursing through their veins. Their hearts beat for each other and would continue to do so for a long time to come. For eternity, if Jamie had his way. He slowly moved his head closer to hers. Eddie took his cue and closed her eyes. Their lips met for a kiss that took their breath away. Over and over again, their lips expressed their desire for each other as their kiss deepened. Neither pulled away until the need to inhale intervened. Jamie stood up and helped Eddie to her feet. Holding her hands in his, he whispered, "Eddie, you and I... We've come a long way. I love you so much." His eyes, quietly intense, locked onto hers.

Eddie felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye. She realized that Jamie held all her tomorrows. He knew her like no one else did. "I love you, Jamie." As soon as those words left her mouth, Jamie laid his lips on hers again, passion and urgency evident in the way he moved his lips over hers and how his arms snaked behind her and held her tightly to him.

It dawned on both Jamie and Eddie that they were about to explore the intimate side of their relationship. "Eddie, if you want to wait longer, I'll wait with you," Jamie said in a low voice. He wanted to give her more time if she needed it. He knew he wanted this, wanted her. But the gentleman in him had to be sure she wanted this and wanted him as much. With love radiating from her eyes, Eddie looked at him and shook her head. "No. This is our time, Jamie. I love you," she replied tenderly.

With that, Jaime lovingly led Eddie to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your valuable feedback/reviews. As a writer, it is always nice to know what the readers have to say. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Crossroads. :) As always, I do not own the characters.

XXX

It was just after five in the morning. The woman next to Jamie stirred and unconsciously moved herself closer to him. She nestled her head right up to his bare chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. There, she came to rest.

Jamie felt movement beside him. A familiar scent surrounded him as he drew in a deep breath. Then, he felt soft hair brush against his chest and slowly, his eyelids opened. He marveled at what he saw. Eddie had, in her sleep, cuddled up against him and had wrapped one arm around him. Even at rest, she trusted him implicitly. Feeling protective of her, Jamie turned himself onto his back and with both his arms, brought Eddie along with him. He held onto her, needing her as much as she needed him. With one hand, he pulled the covers higher over Eddie's back, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable because of the loss of heat. The worn and thin oversized t-shirt she threw on before they fell asleep the night before probably would not do much to keep her warm. Jamie smiled to himself as he recalled their night together - their very first passion-filled evening. He hoped it would be the first of many, many more. He remembered how heated things got and how sweet it felt to be caught up in that exquisite intensity with Eddie. He was convinced they were made for each other. They were the perfect fit. At work, at play, in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health... Jamie's thoughts went that far. It was no surprise to him that he felt that way with Eddie. He wanted forever with her. A lifetime. Their lifetime. He admitted to himself that for a long while, he had held on to the hope that they would eventually reach this point. But he never imagined that it would come about from something as harrowing as an assassination attempt. Nonetheless, it happened and there they were. Jamie's head started to fill with questions of how, when and what if. The last five years had flown by. They stood by each other through thick and thin. Weathered the storms. Cheered each other on, confronted each other, listened, argued, comforted... The list went on. Along the way, respect for each other grew to become something so much more. Jamie knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He wondered if Eddie would be onboard.

XXX

The heavenly aroma of bacon sizzling wafted into the bedroom. Eddie, a self-professed bacon connoisseur, could tell the quality of the bacon by the aroma it gave off while being cooked. She sleepily concluded that the stuff currently cooking was top notch. She stretched her body taut and thought of Jamie. He certainly knew how to make her feel cherished. Truth be told, she had always felt that way around him. At last, she finally understood why women spoke of that warm fuzzy feeling when they were head-over-heels in love. She finally understood when previously she had been skeptical. Only with Jamie. Figures, she thought. The man who had the ability to infuriate her to no end was the same one who could bring her so much happiness. He held the key to her heart. There was no turning back for them. Eddie thought back to what transpired between them during the night and felt her cheeks grow warm as a slight blush appeared. Jamie had been attentive and passionate. Tender, yet amorous. She had teased him some time back about him being spoiled for life if they ever had had the guts to cross that proverbial line. In reality, it was Eddie who was now spoiled for life. What irony.

Eddie knew that her feelings for Jamie ran far deeper than she had ever experienced before. The years they had spent as partners and friends had strengthened their relationship. No one could question their commitment to each other. Jamie had proven time and time again that he had her best interests at heart. He always put her first. She could not see it any other way. Somewhere in the years they spent together as partners, he stole her heart. Eddie did not think she would ever get it back again. It could remain with Jamie forever. It was better off in his possession anyway. She did not want it anywhere else.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Jamie pushed the door to his bedroom open. "Breakfast is served." He walked towards the bed holding a tray. Immediately, Eddie grinned at him. Oh yeah. He certainly knew how to treat her right.

"Aww, Jamie. You're such a sweetheart. Thank you," she said. She reached up to him as he approached her and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jamie set the tray of food down on the bedside table and turned to look at Eddie. Even with her blond locks close to being a complete disheveled mess, she was his world. He could not imagine himself with another. She was it.

"I'm on a mission," Jamie confessed.

"Oh?" Eddie replied as she picked up a piece of mouth-watering bacon and started munching on it.

"Yeah," was all he said as he smiled at her. He allowed his fingers to gently stroke the side of her face. Eddie's eyelids fluttered shut as his fingers made contact with her skin.

"Before you render me hopeless again like you did last night, I should ask you what your mission is," Eddie whispered as she reopened her eyes and looked sheepishly at Jamie. Memories of their union the night before sent both Jamie and Eddie into an uncharacteristically shy state. Their cheeks were tainted pink as they recalled how torrid and tender their night had been. Needing to recover his composure, Jamie could not help but retort, "Well, if you must know, once you've tapped this, there's no going back," he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Eddie decided to play along. "I'd be spoiled for life."

"Now you're getting it."

The pair leaned towards each other and allowed their foreheads to touch gently. They seemed to have a gravitational pull towards the other. It had almost always been there, and the force of the pull was only getting stronger as time went by. Jamie did not think he could wait much longer before he blurted out what he needed to ask Eddie. He wanted this more than anything else he could think of. His chest felt as if it would burst with love for her. Don't ruin it, he reminded himself.

"C'mon. Finish your breakfast. There's somewhere I want to take you to," he said to her lovingly. He was looking at her in the same manner he did when he took her dancing at that swanky place more than a year ago, sans the black eye. Eddie could not help the smile that crept onto her face.

XXX

By the time Eddie was done with her breakfast, Jamie had showered and was dressed. Eddie wondered what Jamie was up to but decided to simply go along with it. She made a mental note to keep her curiosity in check. Jamie obviously had something brewing up his sleeves. She would go along as she was positive he was not going to break her heart.

While Eddie showered, Jamie started clearing the kitchen and tidying up the bedroom. The gears in his mind and heart were working overtime. He was most definitely nervous. He moved about his apartment arranging and rearranging things, straightening and cleaning. Unbeknownst to him, Eddie had been watching him from the mirror in his bedroom. Something was up with Jamie.

"Hey Reagan," she called out. "You look like you're about to wear out your shoes and your floor."

"Are you finally done? I wouldn't be in this state if you didn't take so long to get ready," he replied. Redirect, he told himself. You can do this.

As they walked out of the building, Jamie took Eddie's hand in his. It was a crisp and cool spring morning. Perfect, Jamie thought. He loved New York City, especially in the spring. And he knew Eddie did too. He took them on a walk around his neighbourhood, chatting about this and that and the other thing along the way. Before long, Eddie could see the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance. He was leading her to the Brooklyn Bridge Park.

Eddie had been to the Brooklyn Bridge Park on several occasions. She knew Jamie had a soft spot for it. She had heard him talk about it while riding in their squad car. As they crossed the road and made their way into the park, Jamie grew quiet. He had a small smile on his face, but was now less inclined to talk. Eddie could feel the change in Jamie. His mind was working hard. Concerned, she stopped walking and asked gently, "Jamie, is everything all right? Are you ok?"

Jamie tried to assure her that he was all right as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a warm hug. They found an empty bench and sat themselves down on it. Jamie was more than happy to have Eddie tuck herself close next to him. His arm went around her shoulders, keeping her close. Both partners sat in companionable silence for a little while, content just to be alive, together and in love.

Then, Eddie noticed that Jamie was staring at her. The look he had on his face told Eddie that he was feeling happy, nervous and hopeful. She got all that without either of them uttering a word.

"Jamie?" Eddie's voice came out in an almost whisper - soft and unsure. Somehow her heart knew he was about to do something colossally life-altering.

"Eddie," Jamie started softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You know how much I love this city, this park. Our work, our partnership. But I hope you also know I love you more than all that combined. You have become so much a part of me that I can't tell where you end and I begin. It's been nagging at me for years. Up until the Sorrento incident, I was afraid of what we might have to let go of, to give up. But then you got shot and Barry reappeared. It tore me up, Eddie. To see you with him. To know you were choosing to be with him."

Eddie eyes filled with tears. Her heart was beating at a rate so fast, she thought she might never recover from the impending cardiac arrest. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jamie stopped her. He placed his fingers tenderly over her lips. "Shhh. Please let me finish. Let me get this off my chest." He repeated the same words she said to him that night after the Tara fiasco, when she arrived at his place to tell him exactly how she felt about him. "This is not about Barry or Josh or anybody else. It's about us, Eddie. You and me. I've known for while now that you, Edit Janko, are the only one I see myself with for the rest of my life. You're my soulmate. It's you, Eddie."

Tears started to flow. Down Eddie's cheeks and down Jamie's. For the second time in only a few days, Eddie could not stop herself from openly weeping in public. Damn it, Eddie inwardly scolded herself. Only Jamie could do this to her. She loved him with every fiber of her being. This man was her everything. The tears refused to stop. Jamie, ever the gentleman, fished out his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Eddie's cheeks and then his own. When he was thinking of how he was going to do this, how he was going to let Eddie know precisely how much he loved her and where his hopes and dreams for them lay, he had not planned on anybody shedding tears, much less both of them. Funny how things worked out and how they did not.

Just when Eddie thought things could not get any more emotional, Jamie removed himself from the bench and got down on one knee before her. He clasped his hands around hers, never wanting to let go. In that moment, Eddie knew what was coming next. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her muscles tense. This was really happening.

"Will you please marry me? You'd make me the happiest man in New York," Jamie asked, his voice low and husky from his earlier poignant declaration of his love and from Eddie's response. In his emotional state, he hoped she heard him pop the question.

"Only in New York? I won't make you the happiest man in the world?" Eddie asked. She was smiling and sobbing at the same time.

Her reply was not what Jamie was expecting, but he had to laugh. His Eddie. She would keep him on his toes. If she said yes, he would have his work cut out for him. Jamie never wanted anything so badly. He wanted this. He wanted Eddie. As his wife.

"Let me rephrase that," Jamie countered. Clearing his throat and smiling, he continued. "Eddie, will you marry me? You'd make me the happiest man in the galaxy."

Eddie could no longer hold back. Still fighting the sobs that had a life of its own, she nodded her head profusely. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Jamie stood and pulled Eddie up with him. His hands found her sides of her face and he leaned in close. Before his lips meet hers, he whispered, "I love you, Eddie." And then, he sealed that with a kiss. It spoke of promises of today and all their tomorrows.

It was a little while before Jamie and Eddie came to realize that they could hear cheering and applause. They pulled away from each other to discover that they had attracted an audience. Senior citizens out for their morning walk, young families with their kids in strollers, people from all walks of life had stopped to witness Jamie proposing to Eddie. Now, Jamie had definitely not planned on this. The applause started to die down as the crowd congratulated the newly engaged couple and started to disperse.

Jamie and Eddie looked around bashfully and back at each other. Their expressions mirrored that of the other – of complete and unreserved joy.

They were going to be married. They were going to be husband and wife. With their arms around each other, Jamie and Eddie leaned in close and their foreheads touched. Both needed no words. Their love alone spoke volumes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. I do hope you have enjoyed Crossroads. This is the last chapter of this story. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope I have somehow adequately filled in the gap between the time of the shooting and Reagan family dinner in Episode 22, Season 8. I would like to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews and feedback. They mean a lot. Again, I do not own these characters. Enjoy. :)

XXX

"Jamie, are you sure about this? You don't think it's too soon? I mean, to tell them..." Eddie's nervous voice rattled off as she and Jamie walked hand-in-hand back to his apartment from the Brooklyn Bridge Park. They were still basking in the afterglow of their very recent engagement. Jamie could not believe he managed to pull it off. Eddie, his partner and best friend, who he had been harboring feelings for for five years, was now also his fiancée. His wife-to-be. Jamie, who was usually reserved about matters of the heart, wanted to let the world know he and Eddie were getting married. He did feel like the happiest man in the galaxy.

As soon as they left the park, they started talking about breaking the news to their families. While Eddie did not have immediate family living in the city, the situation was very different for Jamie. And seeing that it was Sunday, the day his family gathered for their weekly family dinner, he thought it would be the perfect time to bring Eddie along. Eddie, it seemed, needed some convincing.

"Hey," Jamie started. "I really don't think it's going to be a huge surprise to them that we are together. I have a feeling they may already have some sort of idea that we have been holding a torch for each other." At his last statement, Eddie stopped in her tracks and looked at Jamie. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"They know?! How do they know? And how much do they know?" Eddie was genuinely worried. She certainly did not want the Reagans to get the wrong idea. They had been nothing short of professional while on duty and save for a few kisses off duty, two to be exact, and some innocent flirting, they did not at any time cross the line to become lovers. Not until the night before. Not until their lives were threatened in such a manner that neither of them could imagine going on for longer without the other knowing how they really felt. How much they loved and cared for the other.

"Relax, Eddie. It's just my family. You've met them. You really think they don't have even an inkling about how we feel? And we're getting married. Married," Jamie paused and took both her hands in his. "We're not being flippant or casual about this. We know it's the real deal. And so will they." Jamie continued to look at Eddie and decided that this was the best time to tell her what he had found out while waiting for her at the precinct. "We've never allowed anything to compromise our work. What we do means a lot to you and me. We wear the uniform because we believe in what it stands for. We do what we have to do for the greater good. Even if that means putting ourselves in harm's way. We have done that many times over. And Eddie, we can and will continue to do it. Together. As Twelve-David."

Eddie could hardly believe what she was hearing. How did they get from informing Jamie's family of their engagement to their partnership at work? Then again, with the Reagans, work and family often meant the same thing. It was the family business after all. She would be wise to get used to that idea quickly if she was going to marry Jamie. "Remain partners? How?" she asked.

"I did some digging yesterday. After my appointment with the department psychologist. Looks like there is nothing stopping us from working together as a married couple. I poured through the Patrol Guide and found nothing. I went through some other documents on rules and regulations. Nothing, Eddie," he told her.

"No way. How can that be?" Eddie trusted Jamie with her life, but she found it incredulous that there was no formal rule against couples working together as partners. How was that possible? Surely it had to be written in black and white somewhere.

"I know. It's been the practice all this while for couples to be split. But I couldn't find a rule about it anywhere," Jamie replied. He was just as flabbergasted as she was. This could potentially mean big waves crashing through the entire police department if word got out. A public relations nightmare within the force and outside of it. With the Police Commissioner's son and his wife-to-be right in the thick of things. Jamie knew what he was up against. He also knew Eddie would share the same sentiments. They were strong together. A unit – one and the same. This could wear them down, but come what may, they were going to ride this tsunami together. As Twelve-David and as Mr and Mrs Jameson Reagan. One way or another, they were getting married.

"And your father? What's he going to think?" Eddie gently prompted. She did not want to be the cause of friction between Jamie and his father, who also happened to be their boss. It was not going to be a walk in the park, but she loved Jamie and together, they made a great team. It was going to be worth it. They were in it for the long haul.

"I'm sure my Dad will be happy for us. But he probably will not agree to the idea of us remaining partners. We'll have to show him, I guess. Somehow convince him that this is what's best for us," Jamie's voice though determined, held a hint of uncertainty. He knew he wanted to remain partnered with Eddie. He had waited so long to act on his feelings because of this very reason. As Twelve-David, they were formidable. Their strength showed. Their partnership had been the very crucible where they had nurtured each other as police officers. It was also where their love grew. It was here that Jamie and Eddie felt safest. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to us at work. But we can let our work speak for itself, for now. Let the higher ups decide with the knowledge that the two of us have always towed the line as best we could. If we need to fight, we'll fight."

Eddie looked at Jamie. She understood. He did not want to rock the boat. That was not what this was about. However, he was ready to go into battle if it came to that. Her Jamie. She was going to stand by him, with him. As his partner and as his fiancée. For them. She was proud of Jamie. For the scout, protector and partner that he was and would always be. Eddie nodded. "Ok," she said. "I don't think your father will be easily swayed, but I'm with you on this. Is there anything we can do or say to ease his mind though? Just for today, at least? So things don't get too awkward during dinner." Eddie could not fathom what the atmosphere was like at the Reagan family dinner. She most certainly did not wish for her first appearance there to be uncomfortable for anyone, especially for the head of the household.

Jamie had an idea he was toying with in his head. He did not know how much of an impact it would have on his father, but he had to run it by Eddie. And so he did.

"Vows?!" Eddie could not have been more astonished at Jamie's suggestion. She eyed Jamie suspiciously. "Where is my partner and what have you done with him?"

"I'm being serious, Eddie. We make promises, like taking an oath, something similar to our oath to serve and protect the people of New York City. But, more personal. It's just you and me, Ed. C'mon," Jamie's eyes implored her.

Eddie wondered whether or not she should reveal to Jamie that on and off during their partnership and more recently since they helped deliver Baby Eddie at the movie theater, she had been indulging in fantasies of marrying him and having children with him. There were times she would find herself day-dreaming of a life as Jamie's wife. And she had also allowed herself to think of what she might say to him when they became man and wife. However, more often than not, she stopped this fantasy from going too far because in reality, that outcome seemed almost impossible. Eddie let out a small laugh as she realized that if over the years, she had been thinking about marrying Jamie, then it was likely that he was doing the same. She decided to ask him about it. "How long have you been thinking about this, Reagan? About us getting married..."

Jamie felt his face grow warm. Busted. In truth, he had be harboring thoughts of marrying Eddie for a very long time. It seemed futile seeing as they were partners at work. So he kept these thoughts close to his heart. The fantasies would play in his mind in the wee hours of the morning when he was not yet fully functioning or late in the night, when his mind was exhausted and about to shut down. But lately, he found that he thought about it more frequently and to his surprise, he did not want to push those thoughts away. He welcomed them and in turn, his desire for those thoughts to become reality became stronger. And with this, he also thought of the promises he would make to Eddie if one day, things for them would change. "The truth? Years. I don't know exactly when it started, but I do know it's been a long time," Jamie sheepishly confessed.

Eddie's heart melted for the twentieth time that morning. "Jamie..." she sighed tenderly. He deserved the truth from her too. She wanted to come clean about her little fantasies too. "Well, since we are spilling our guts here, I've been thinking about this, about us, for a long time too." Jamie looked straight at her and a big grin lit up his face.

"So, we agree then? We have vows we'd like to say to each other." Jamie was excited and touched at her revelation. She was indeed his soulmate and he was lucky to have found her. Eddie could not be more happy. Yes, she had thought of her promises to Jamie. "I will always have your back," she started.

"If you fall behind, I'll wait up," Jamie continued and waited patiently for her next promise.

"I will earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your calvary..." Jamie's voice cracked slightly as he brushed away the single tear that run down his cheek.

"Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two," Eddie could hardly get those words out as she too was having difficulty keeping it together.

"You can count on me," he whispered as he pulled Eddie into his arms and held her close. "And you can count on me," Jamie heard her choke as she said the words. He buried his head in her hair and murmured a soft but heartfelt 'thank you' to her. Eddie, with tears streaming down her face, had tried as hard as she could to say what she needed to say. She needed Jamie to know that she would stand by him for all of eternity.

Both Jamie and Eddie stood in the middle of Brooklyn with their arms around each other, overcome with emotion, much like they did just days ago when a bullet had missed Jamie by mere millimeters. Their declaration of their commitment, though not the most gracefully executed, moved them both. It solidified their intent to enter into marriage and to continue to fulfill their duties as partners at work. It was only when their breathing slowed and the sobbing stopped that the pair pulled away from each other.

"Reagan, why do you have to do this to me? Now look at me. How can I show up at your father's house for dinner looking like this?" Eddie feigned annoyance. Jamie let out a laugh and pulled her back into his embrace. "They're all going to love you, Eddie. And they'll give us their blessing. I know they will."

Jamie and Eddie were sure of their love and commitment. They walked back to Jamie's apartment, hearts on fire and ready to meet the family head-on with the news. It was going to be a family dinner the Reagans would remember for a long, long time.

XXX

In my mind's eye, I would like to believe that Jamie added, "No retreat, no surrender" on the spot at the dinner table, without Eddie's knowledge that it was going to be part of his vows. To me, it did seem that way. Eddie appeared surprised when he said it. Hence, I left it out in my story. I hope I did not disappoint too many readers by this omission. My apologies of I did.


End file.
